change
by cullenluver98
Summary: bella moves away from forks her sisters and her dad then regrets the decision what will happen when she decides to return and finds the thre cullen brothers in her fathers sitting room will she fall for one of them lets find out!
1. regrets and mistakes

_**hey this is my second story i know the chapter is shorter than the ones in my other story but there will be at least ten chapters and i will try and make them as long as possible and also i will update every chance i get oh and please please please please reveiw! and tell me what you think! well here it is chapter one  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 regrets and mistakes**_

_**Bella P.O.V. **_

_**I moved to phoenix, Arizona to live with my mom nearly four years ago and it was the biggest mistake I had ever made when I moved here her new husband Phil absolutely hated me he still does but the reason I left was because although I loved that town I didn't love all the residents of forks so I moved and regretted it instantly because of that stupid decision to move here I haven't spoken to my older sister Rosalie face to face in over 6 months I haven't spoken to my twin sister Alice face to face in over 6 months either I still remember the day I left them * **_flash back * I was walking home from school when I tripped and Jessica Stanley, mike newton and jasper Cullen all started laughing and pointed me and that's when I decided I wasn't going to put up with it any more I knew why jasper and his brothers would laugh at me it was to fit in as they only moved here a year ago they even admitted they wanted to be my friend they had even got me to come to their house which was next door to mine their parents were extremely fond of me but when they laughed it upset me so I decided to move in with my mom I ran home packed my stuff and got my dad to drive me to the airport I got on the plane after my twin sister Alice who looked completely different to me begged me to stay even Rosalie tried to get me to stay that day I cried more than any normal 14 year old should I had lost my twin and my big sister all at once.

_**I have regretted that decision ever since I got off the plane but I was too cowardly to go back... until now. yes I have decided to go back to forks I am a lot less clumsy than I was back then I can't wait to see the look on peoples faces when they see I'm back I am now on my way to the airport I told my dad I was coming home and he suggested I surprise my sisters and I agreed I am going to surprise Alice for our 18th birthday this will be the best thing I could have for my birthday me and my sisters reunited once again I miss them the most I have just got to the airport before I go in to the airport I go to the car shop across the road I walk in and up to the sales lady "hello miss how can I help you?" she asks politely I smile at her and she smiles back "hi I'm looking to sell my car but I have to be quick I have to be on a plane in 20 minutes" she nods and then asks "what type of car is it?" I smile and then say "its a Mercedes guardian" she looks as if someone had presented her with a block of gold not a car "I'll give you $60,000 dollars cash" she says and I smile I got that car for free ha-ha she handed me the cash I got my luggage and handed her the keys and went to get on my plane I borded the plane and sat next to the window watching the clouds when my phone went off I picked it up I saw it was Alice "hey stranger" I said she laughed and so did I "hey happy birthday sis" Alice said "did you get my present?" she asked I laughed and said "yes it came yesterday I am wearing it now oh and I didn't forget your present you will get it later today I hope you enjoy it when you get it I reckon you will love it so does dad I told him what I was getting you and he said you would be over the moon" I heard her groan "bells stop teasing me when will it be here?" she asks I check the clock and it says we will land in half an hour and it takes an hour to get to forks from port Angeles but I need to get a new car so about 2 hours "in about two hours be patient Ali it will be worth the wait"i hear her sigh and then say "okay fine I will call you when I get it but I gotta go" I smile and say "yeah speak to you then Ali love you!" "love you too bells" she replied before the line went dead.  
**_

* * *

_**well there you have it the first chapter hope you enjoyed it the second chapter should be up by monday oh and don't forget to take a couple minutes to reveiw!  
**_


	2. reunited

_**here is chapter 2 i hope you enjoy it! thanks for your reveiws it makes me extremely happy to know people are enjoying my stories! please reveiw tell me what you think :D  
**_

* * *

_**Change**_

_**chapter 2 reunited**_

_**I have just got a new black **__**Aston Martin Rapide**_ _**and am now speeding to see my sisters I can't wait too see them it has been too long I also got Alice a pink diamond necklace with real diamonds and the chain was 24 carrot gold she had gotten me the same but the diamond is green emerald I just passed the welcome to forks sign and I can now see my fathers house I park my car behind a silver Volvo in my fathers drive there is also a canary yellow porsche 911 turbo which I was guessing belonged to alice there was also a red BMW m3 e92 which was probably rose's I turned my engine off wondering who the Volvo's owner was but I would find out in a minute I walked to the door took a deep breath and opened it it creaked loudly and I heard Alice shout "who is it?" and I replied in my best male voice "delivery for miss Alice swan" Alice squealed and when she saw me she stopped dead in her tracks looking like someone had just put everything she had ever wanted in front of her she then screamed and ran into my waiting arms we hugged each other tightly for a few minutes and I heard someone say "who is that" he was obviously male I could tell from his voice I heard rose scream and then shout "my baby is back!" I laughed before saying "rose I am not a baby" she just smiled and stepped back into a pair of strong looking arms "Bella, this is Emmett my boyfriend" I stared in shock it couldn't be could it? Emmett Cullen? "hi bells we missed you" he said and stepped forward releasing rose and hugging me I smiled yep it was definitely Emmett "is missed you too" although he was part of the reason I left in the first place alice cleared her throat and said "hey bells, I'm going out with jasper" grinning at me I tried to smile but I didn't manage the last time I saw jasper he was laughing and pointing at me and I have to admit it still hurts just then jasper and I'm assuming Edward walked in both their eyes widened at the sight of me then jasper stepped toward me and I stepped back he looked really upset "look bella, I know i'm the reason you left I shouldn't have pretended to be mean with the others that were there when I found out you had left I was disgusted with myself please forgive me please?" he begged I sighed "jasper it wasn't entirely your fault that I left and yes I forgive you I don't care about what anyone did to me back then I'm over it but if people are still going to act like that I'm not going to leave again I couldn't cope leaving again I'll just do what I should of done before" I say smiling evilly Alice squeals and then says "so you are staying with us I have my sister back?" I smile "yeah as long as I am wanted I'll stay, oh and here" I give Alice the box containing the necklace she opens it and then puts it on after hugging me.**_

"_**where's your stuff bells?" rose asks grinning at me**_

"_**in my car" I reply grinning back**_

"_**is it locked?" I shake my head and she starts walking towards the door I get out first I want to see her face when she sees my car. Her face was hilarious she squealed the ran to the car got in and said "keys, now" holding her hand out for the keys I get in my car before handing her the keys "can I come?" Edward asks I nod my head and he gets in the back so does jasper and Emmett, Alice pouts because there is no room for her we all laugh.**_

"_**you can sit on me if you want" jasper offers she smiles and sits on him before closing the door.**_

"_**wait before we go can I swap seats with you Bella?" Emmett asks me and I sigh.**_

"_**I suppose so" and to rose "if you get even one scratch on this car I will kill you" I say truthfully then I swap places with Emmett I am now sitting in between jasper and Edward.**_

"_**where are we going?" Edward asks rose she smiles.**_

"_**to get some food I'm starving, so probably pacific pizza remember when we went there with dad bells?" she asks I smile.**_

"_**yeah they had good pizza" I laugh at the memory.**_

_**After having our pizza we went back home and got my stuff to my room and then we started watching fast five I was sitting on the sofa with Edward chucking popcorn at Alice, rose Emmett and jasper every time they kissed which was often.**_

"_**me and jazz are going upstairs to bed night" Alice says as her and jasper run upstairs.**_

"_**so are we" Emmett and rose say looking at each other when they run upstairs Edward turns to look at me with his gorgeous green eyes.**_

"_**you wanna go to a club or something?" Edward asks smiling crookedly. I look upstairs and hear creaking I look back to Edward and smile.**_

"_**Definitely I'm just getting change first" his smile turns to a grin.**_

_**I get a pair of black skinny jeans and an electric blue one shoulder top and my black bomber jacket on, then we go out into the drive.**_

"_**your car or mine?" he asks I think about it for a minute.**_

"_**mine, but you can drive" I reply handing him my keys.**_

_**We get into my car and drive off.**_

"_**so, you want to play ten questions?" he asks randomly I smile.**_

"_**sure, you go first" I reply.**_

"_**what's your favourite colour?" he asks he looks at me and then back to the road again.**_

"_**green. What's yours?" I ask he smiles.**_

"_**chocolate brown" I laugh and he joins in "what's your favourite book?" he asks when we stop laughing.**_

"_**wuthering heights I like the classics" I say he looked shocked "why so shocked?" I ask.**_

"_**i didn't think you would like that type of books" he replies honestly I laugh "favourite food?" he asks continuing the game.**_

"_**anything Italian or home made my mom's mom was Italian and she taught me how to cook Italian she also told me to speak fluent Italian I travelled the world with her and now I'm fluent in over twenty languages" I laugh "what's yours?"**_

"_**spaghetti bolognaise" he replies "Alice hates it when we have it when its bought from the shop she is always annoyed because apparently it doesn't taste right she says you can make better" he says.**_

"_**damn right I can. Alice has always loved anything I cook she loves it when I make muffins" I tell him and he stops the car on the side of the highway I look at him questioningly.**_

"_**sorry I know I said a club but I'm enjoying sitting hear talking to you so can we stay hear instead of going to a building full of sweaty people drinking, and dancing?" he says sheepishly I smile.**_

"_**yeah sure, I don't mind" I say and he grins just then my phone rings I take it out of my pocket and see that it is rose.**_

"_**hey" I say into the phone.**_

"_**hi bells, could you and Edward maybe get a room at a hotel or something because I really don't want either of you around what alice and jasper are doing"she said although I knew her and emmett would be up to similar things and I didn't want to be around them just now any way I was enjoying my time with the gorgeous man sitting next to me.**_

"_**yeah we will stay at a hotel even if I have to drag Edward there" I say and she thanks me before hanging up. I tell Edward what she said and he agreed that we should stay at a hotel we will share a room so we can talk more which I am delighted about.**_

_**When we got in our room we noticed there was only one bed and Edward suggested we could go get one with two beds but I disagreed and said we were both adults so we could share the bed he agreed looking happy.**_

_**We were sitting on the couch asking more questions we found out we had a lot in common we love the same music, books, movies and a lot more.**_

_**We were both laughing at nothing in particular when I remembered I still had pyjamas in my car when taking my stuff into the house.**_

"_**I'll be right back I left my pyjamas in my car when we put my stuff into my room" I smile and go get my bag containing my pyjamas and some clothes in it. I came up to see Edward taking his jumper off and his t shirt came half off as well I laughed while admiring his perfectly toned chest. He laughed with me as he pulled his t shirt down. **_

_**I preferred it the other way I thought to myself, Edward grinned at me.**_

"_**really?" he asked playfully.**_

"_**wait did I say that out loud?" I ask and he nodded and I blushed.**_

"_**oh well," I say he smiles.**_

"_**would you prefer me to take my shirt off Bella?" he asks seductively.**_

"_**stop teasing me" I say then pout he comes closer to me.**_

"_**I'm asking you a question if the answer is yes I'll do it if no then I will be disappointed so, do you want me to take my shirt off?" he asked and I nodded so he took his shirt off "see that wasn't so hard was it?" I shook my head still admiring his chest he laughed which made me tear my eyes away from his chest to his eyes.**_

_**I sighed happily and murmured "much better" he laughs.**_

"_**no it isn't" he says "it's unfair" he states.**_

"_**what do you mean?" I ask me smiles slyly and winks at me.**_

"_**it's unfair you get an eyeful but I get nothing" he tells me and he reaches for the hem of my shirt and starts playing with it, making me to shiver which caused him to laugh.**_

"_**can I?" he asks raising the hem of my shirt slowly I think about it and I nodded he lifted my shirt over my head and admired my stomach lustfully. He raises his hand to put a stray strand of my hair back into place, his fingers linger on my cheek and he leans in and kisses me I kiss him back and soon I am lying on the couch with him kissing my neck I groan causing him to move his lips back to mine I tangle my fingers in his hair pulling him down on top of me. His hands move to my hips and then to the buttons on my trousers. He pulls my trousers of and chucks them across the room before I get the chance to take his off he picks me up and carries me to the bedroom where he places me on the bed I pulled him down with me and we picked up where we left off.**_

_**The next morning I woke up naked in Edwards arms and it took me a couple minutes before I remembered what happened. I sat up looked at the time to see it was 6 in the morning so I got my bra and pants back on and then slipped back in to bed beside Edward he was still sleeping peacefully.**_

"_**Bella." he mumbles I was positive he was awake but no he was still asleep.**_

* * *

_**well there you have it! what did you think? please please please reveiw! i was glad at how many people reveiwed for the firs chapter considering i didn't expect to get any in that short amount of time so thanks to those who reveiw i really apreciate it! oh and if you haven't already check out my other story if you do please reveiw or pm me to tell me what you think :D  
**_


	3. the funfair

_**hey i know it's been longer than usual for me to update but i have been caught up in school work and i have been excited because it's my birthday on sunday! anyway here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy and don'y forget to reveiw, and thanks to those of you who did reveiw!  
**_

* * *

_**Change**_

_**chapter 3 the funfair  
**_

_**I woke up a couple hours later to find Edward had gotten out of bed and was now in the shower I laughed at myself when I jumped because my phone went off, I picked it up and discovered it was Alice.**_

"_**Bella, where are you? You lied said I had my sister back but now you are nowhere to be found" she accused crying, Edward just entered the bedroom grinning like a baboon with a towel wrapped around his waist I smiled at him as I laughed at alice's acussations.**_

"_**ali, don't cry me and Edward just stayed the night at a hotel coz rose said that we should coz of what you and jasper were doing" I explainded laughing and Edward chuckled.**_

"_**oh, well get your arse home now! We are all going out but its a suprise" she commanded**_

"_**nuh-uh i'm busy" I said and Edward grinned slyly walking over to me he sat behind me still grinning and then he started kissing my neck softly.**_

"_**and what is it that has you so busy you can't come home?" she asked.**_

"_**umm eating" I say as Edward continues kissing down my neck.**_

"_**fine but hurry home sis I miss you" she huffs and I hang up.**_

_**Edward stops kissing me and I pout at him so he turns me around so i'm facing him and then he kisses my forhead and then down my face and when he gets to the corner of my mouth he pulls away obviously tteasing me well two can play at that game.**_

_**I stroke his face kiss him on the lips then get up to get dressed but after taking one step away he pulls me to him and I see him pouting with his gorgeous lips.**_

"_**where do you think you are going isabellla?" he says rolling the 'l' in my name causing me to giggle.**_

"_**well, since you kept pulling away I figured you didn't want to do anything but kiss so I decided to get up and go home" I said and his face fell.**_

"_**well bella i'm sorry you got the wrong idea" he said and I laughed he then started kissing me once again this time however he didn't pull away this time.**_

_**He pushed me down onto the bed and then hovered above me kissing my neck and shoulder causing me to moan which made him want me more.**_

_***2 hours later***_

_**I was now sitting in my car next to Edward driving home.**_

"_**bella?" Edward asks after about five minutes of silence.**_

"_**yeah?" I ask curiously.**_

"_**will you umm will you be my girlfriend?" he asks nervously I laughed.**_

"_**yeah, of course I will" I reply and he grins.**_

"_**so did alice tell you what we are all doing today?" Edward asks.**_

"_**well she said we were doing something but she didn't tell me what we were doing" I say and he chuckles.**_

"_**typical alice" he says laughing I smile.**_

"_**as long as it is nowhere fancy i'm fine coz if it is somewhere fancy she will play 'bella barbie' like she always has" I say.**_

"_**whats 'bella barbie'?" he asks curiously.**_

"_**its where alice and rose drag me out to go shoping for things I don't need and then they force me into riddiculous outfits and do my hair and make-up it's terrifying" I shudder and he just laughs.**_

"_**sounds fun can I play?" he asks in a girly voice.**_

"_**not unless you want to be the one in the clothes and make-up" I say.**_

"_**i think i'll pass" he says as we pull into my drive way.**_

"_**belllllla!" alice screams from in the house.**_

"_**what" I shout back.**_

"_**get ready we are going to the funfair" she screams excitedly.**_

_**I run inside get clean jeans on and a clean shirt and my other leather jacket.**_

"_**i'm ready alice" I say as I watch her take a deep breath and was about to shout me again.**_

_***at the funfair ***_

_**Edward buys me some cotton candy and we all head to the biggest roller coaster we could find.**_

"_**aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" emmett, alice, rose, jasper and Edward all scream.**_

"_**shut up it's not that bad, and alice before you ask yes I have seen the final destination movies and no I am not scared" I say laughing.**_

"_**you should be bells this ride could kill us all" and as she says that there is a huge bang and I fell out of the coaster and see the metal crushing below us alice and the others scream but I grab onto the railing blow them i'm now hanging onto the bottom of the roller coaster and I can hear the metal crashing together about 10 meters away from were I am haggin onto the bottom of the coaster thing.**_

_**I see the finish and if I stay on this I am dead so I take my chance and let go...**_

_**I land perfectly on my feet those athletics trainings definetly paid off.**_

_**I jump to the ground and land nearly perfectly because as I jamp the roller coaster broke further and a piece crashed into my wrist and I heard a snap in my wrist which is now throbbing it feels as though a bull doser has just driven over it.**_

_**I walk over to the others who all look teary eyed.**_

"_**hey, what's up?" I ask wondering why alice, rose, jasper, Edward and even emmett are crying.**_

"_**bella! you're ok!" she screams jumping onto me and hugging me and everyone joins in.**_

"_**yeah i'm ok but I think we need to go to the hospital" I say and they all look at me questioningly "i think I broke my wrist I say holding it up its covered in blood and hurts like hell, they al gasp and then rush to get me to hospital.**_

_**When we get there I hear a familiar voice.**_

"_**well if it isn't my number one patient" carlisle says "what do I owe the pleasure to bells?" he asks after giving me a quick hug but he doesn't notice my wrist.**_

"_**well most likely a broken wrist doc" I say and show carlisle my wrist his eyes widen and I explain what happened.**_

"_**oh well i'm glad no one got seriously hurt" carlisle shared my opinion if it's not life threatening it is minor which is a good thing although he did all the little things like perscribing painkillers and stuff like that, he prefered helping those who where in life threatening sittuations he enjoyed making a dfference and that is why I admired him so greatly.**_

"_**so, whats the verdict doc?" I ask casualy.**_

"_**a broken wrist oh and I got a text from esme saying you and your sisters are having dinner at our house" he says smilling as he hands me an asprin for the pain.**_

"_**cool, I missed you guys" I tell him honestly.**_

"_**we missed you to hunny" carlisle said, he and his wife esme have always thought of me as a daughter since the day I met them.**_

_***at dinner* **_

"_**bella hunny, I missed you so much" esme said pulling me in for a hug.**_

"_**i missed you too, esme. So much" I tell her as I hug her back.**_

_**Dinner was delicious we had roast chicken, mashed potatos, yorkshire puddings, gravy and vegetables once we had finished we all helped clean up.**_

"_**hey why don't we play that couples game thing?" alice asks excitedly.**_

"_**yeah, but what about eddie and bellsie?" emmett asks.**_

"_**oh, haven't you heard em? Edward and bella are going out" alice said smiling I swear that little pixie has telepathy powers coz meither me or Edward told her.**_

"_**aww thats so sweet now lets play" emmett says impatiently getting the questions ready as alice sets up the score board.**_

"_**okay who wants to read?" alice asks.**_

"_**i'll do it" carlisle says "okay guys what was the first thing you ever bought the girls" all the girls wrote their answers and then waited for carlisle.**_

"_**emmett you first" calisle says to emmett.**_

"_**a box of chocalates in the shape of a socket wrench" he answers proudly and rose turns her board over to reveal the same thing alice adds a point to them and then carlisle asks jasper.**_

"_**a diamond necklace saying 'I love you'" he answers and alice nods revealing her board.**_

_**It's now me and edwards turn.**_

"_**cotten candy" he answers laughing and I turn my board over revealing the same thing.**_

_**By the end of the game me and Edward were first and then it was carlisle and esme and then emmett, rose,alice and jasper were tied last.**_

"_**how is this fair? They have been together for less than twenty four hours" emmett complains as I sit on Edward who is sleeping with his arms wrapped around my waist on the big sofa.**_

"_**because hunny, bella and Edward are meant to be together" esme says matter-of-factly.**_

"_**fine, i'm going to bed" emmett says upset.**_

"_**i think we all should, you girls can stay the night" esme says making sure there was no choice to leave "bella, do you want to wake Edward so you to can go to his bed or would you be fine staying there?" she asks me.**_

"_**i'm fine here, its compfy" I say fidgiting on edwards lap and with every move I make Edward tightens his grip on my waist making sure I can't get up, esme goes to a cupboard to get a quilt she places it around Edward and me and then heads up to bed with carlisle.**_

* * *

_**hope you enjoyed it i know it was a bit short but the next one will definatly be longer! pleeaaasseee reveiw or pm me to tel me what you think! thanks, from jade :)  
**_


	4. the morning before school

******hi sorry it has been so long i have been out with friends and every time i tried to get this chapter done someone would interupt me any way here ya go the fourth chanpter enjoy and please reveiw sorry it's so short i'll try get the next chapter up soon and i'll make sure it is longer if i get atleast three reveiws! anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Change**

**chapter 3 the morning before school**

**Bella P.O.V**

**I was awoken this morning by a pair of incredibly soft lips leaving a fiery kiss trail up my neck.**

"**morning" I say to Edward sleepily.**

"**good morning Bella" he says slightly amused.**

"**what's so funny?" I ask and he stops kissing my neck and rests his forehead on my shoulder shaking with slight laughter.**

"**don't you remember gorgeous?" he asks huskily making me shiver.**

"**well obviously I don't coz I'm asking you" I say to him irritated.**

"**well if you want to know you will have to be nice to me" he tells me and then laughs.**

"**hey, I'm always nice!" I tell him slapping his shoulder lightly.**

"**of course you are, baby" he says mischievously.**

**I turn to face him and kiss him softly and then pulled back and looked into his beautiful green eyes.**

"**I am nice to you. Aren't I Mr. Cullen" I say feircly, while rubbing his thigh slightly, extremely close to his morning' wood.**

"**yeah!" he says "you are extremely nice to me" he continues when my had moves closer and closer to where he wants it.**

"**well now we have that cleared up, I'm going to get Alice" I say teasing him he pouts and doesn't let me up.**

"**you aren't going anywhere until I say so, OK?" he asks and I nod and place my hand morning wood and stroke it softly and Edward groans in response.**

"**so, are you going to tell me what I forgot?" I ask once I had finished dealing with his wood.**

"**um, yeah you forgot the today you start forks high" he tells me.**

"**shit!" I say a bit too loud.**

"**language Bella" Esme shouts downstairs.**

"**sorry" I mumble to her as she heads down the stairs.**

"**hey belly button, lookin forward to school? Oh and Alice and rose are upstairs waiting for you they have clean clothes for you and they said if you don't go up there yourself I have to carry you upstairs so its your choice"Emmett says.**

"**no I'm not looking forward to school Emmett and as for rose and Alice tell them I died in my sleep I'm not going to let them torture me" I tell him.**

"**OK" he says and then grabs me around the waist puts me on his shoulder and carries me, who is screaming 'Emmett put me down', to my awaiting sisters. **

"**your not gonna get me that easily!" I say and run past Emmett down the stairs and outside into the front garden.**

"**oh no you don't!" Emmett shouts as he chases me down the street.**

**He eventually catches me after we ran around the block for 30 minutes non-stop he drags me in to the house panting like he has just ran a marathon Emmett's in shape but he obviously needs to go out running more I ran the same amount as he did and I'm barely showing it only some minor panting.**

**I hear Alice and rose laughing when they see Emmett carrying me up stairs he places me in the chair and kneels in front of me.**

"**please Bella don't run off like that again if you do they will make me chase you and I will die if I have to do that again so please just let them dress you up" he begs me staring into my eyes.**

"**oh fine but only if I get to" I stop lean to his ear and then whisper "dress you up after school then you have to go out in public OK?"**

**I pull back and his eyes are wide with shock.**

**He sighs "fine ill do it" he says moodily and walks off as Alice and rose start attacking me.**

**Although I would never admit it to anyone rose and Alice did a good job I had a little make up on but it didn't look like I had any on, they got me into white skinny jeans and a Kelly green tank top.**

"**are we ready to go yet?" Emmett asked impatiently.**

"**yeah just about I'm just going to get my phone I left it in the bathroom" Alice replies running up stairs.**

"**hey" Edward breathes into my neck.**

"**hey" I whisper back as he wraps his arms around my waist.**

"**you nervous about going back?" he asks me while running his nose up and down my neck making me shiver.**

"**not really" I tell him the truth.**

"**well, that's good. Anyway we only have a month and 3 weeks left an then 8 weeks off for summer and then we are all leaving for college" he says to me.**

"**yeah do you know where you are going for college?" I ask him.**

"**yeah I also know where you are going" he states.**

"**is that so where then?" I ask him.**

"**Alice, rose, Emmett and our parents got us all in Dartmouth for next year and they are now looking for a house that we can live in" Edward tells me.**

"**so they are looking for a house for us to share in new Hampshire?" I ask incredulously.**

"**yep that's what I was told" he says.**

"**c'mon guys or we'll be late" Alice shouts running out to my car "we are taking your car Bella" she says " you drive Edward can have shotgun I'll sit on jazzy and then rose and em can sit in the back with us" she tells us.**

**Well this is it I just pulled up in forks high parking lot I get out of the car lock it after the others are out and then slip the keys into my pocket.**

"**Eddie baby!" a blonde girl shouts and runs up to Edward who flinches away when she touches him.**

"**get a life Tanya and stop interrupting mine" Edward says walking over to me pushes my back against the car and then kisses me to prove to everyone that I'm his and he's mine.**

* * *

**well hope you enjoyed it! sorry about any grammer mistakes and please please please reveiw  
**


	5. competition

competition

hey, i know it's been a while since i last uploaded a chapter but i couldn't think of what to write and while i was sitting thinking about what would be an interesting idea i came up with the idea of asking those few people who enjoy my writting to write a couple paragraphs for the next chapter and the winner will get a character named after them. but if noone wants to have ago at my little competition i guess i will just have to think of something myself.

so if you do want to enter the competition send me an email or pm me through fanfiction, giving your name and the paragraphs you have written. i shall wait untill the 25th and if noone has entered i shall just write the whole chapter myself.

oh and before i go thank you to everyone who reads my story and to those who have reveiwed telling me what they think of my story.

many thanks, Jade.

(email adress on profile)


	6. school

**hey i'm sorry it took so long it's just that i was having a hard time judging the compitition enterys in the end i decided they were all fantastic and i couldn't possibly choose a winner so thanks to all of you who did enter, anyway here is chapter five i know it's short but it's the summer holidays so i should be updating more often oh and i was wondering would you like more drama and sadness? or more romantic gooey stuff? reveiw and tell me or pm me and tell me what you think coz if i don't add somthing the story will most likely end soon. hope you enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

**School**

Bella P.O.V

Edward pulled back when someone probably Emmett cleared their throat loudly I look around and saw Tanya with her mouth hanging open in shock when she notices me watching her she turns and runs away.

"c'mon Edward let the poor girl breathe so we can go get her timetable and everything else she needs" jasper says trying to muffle his laughter.

"fine" Edward pouts and I laugh.

"oh look what the cat dragged in klutz is back" I hear lauren mallory say from behind me I turned around to look at her.

"lauren, your the only person here that looks like they have been dragged by a cat wait no, you look like you fell into a bucket of paint so if anyone here is a klutz it's you" I say and then when I am finish I here emmett alice rose jasper and Edward all cheer behind me.

Lauren's jaw hits the floor. Once she composes her self she glares at me "you are going to pay for that swan" she sneers.

"whatever" I say and walk towards the office with Edward and the others following close.

Edward wraps his arms around my waist and runs his nose up and down my neck as I get my stuff off of miss cope the secutary.

"nice to see you back bella" miss cope says.

"thanks" I say distracted slightly by Edward.

"well you'd better be off, see you later" miss cope says.

"yeah see ya" I reply before dragging Edward outside. When we are out side alice steals my timetable and examines it closely.

"you have english with rose first, then trig with me, then spanish with jazz and emmett, then it's lunch after lunch you have biology with Edward then p.e with all of us." Alice tells me just as the bell rings, me and rose head off to english.

"bella you will be sitting next to rosalie " mr varner tells me.

The rest of school was extremely boring I bumped into a few of the people who used to make fun of me but they shut up in p.e we were doing tight rope walking for some charity thing and I am the only one who didn't fall I couldn't contain my laughter when alice fell her face was just hilarious.

Right now me and Edward are curled up on his black leather sofa in his room watching t.v we was eating pizza but now it is finished and the box was tossed across the room, my eyes were starting to droop when Alice came in screaming.

* * *

well there you have it chapter five why was alice screaming? do you want more drama? or gooeyness? please reveiw or pm me to tell me what you think, oh and dont forget to add this story to your favourite stories and also don't forget to check my other story out and if there are any grammer mistakes i'm sorry hope you have enjoyed this chapter the next should be uploaded soon bye for now.


	7. you'll have to wait just a little longer

hey :( i'm sorry to inform you it maybe atleast another day before i upload the next chapter i was going to uplaod it today but somone has been on my laptop and changed nearly everything i had written into #'s so the chapter is ruined and now i am going to have to write most of it again and the worst part is i can't remember what i wrote so it will be different to what i origanaly wrote but i do remember the sad bits of the chapter so they will be kept in.

anyone who reveiws can have a preiveiw of the next chapter

thanks for reading.


	8. we didn't get it

**well here it is chapter 6 i am extremely sorry it took so long it's just i keep forgeting to upload it anyway please enjoy! oh and reveiw if you can!  
**

* * *

**We didn't get it**

"**noooooooooooo! nooo noo no!" alice comes in with tears streaming down her face.**

"**what's wrong alice" Edward asks his voice thick with sleep.**

"**the house we didn't get it and now we are gonna have to live in separate apartments" alice cries.**

"**alice we will be going to the school though won't we?" I ask when I mention the fact about the same school alice looks away.**

"**n..no we won't coz of that house. You see me jazz emmett and rose agreed we would go to dartmouth with Edward if we could get ahouse for us all to share" she admits guiltily.**

"**so where are you going?" Edward asks her.**

"**umm kent state university and jazz is coming to new york with me to study psycology at the city college of new york" she tells us.**

"**emmett and rose are going to seatle to at the university of Washington rose wants to go into mechanics and emmett has gotten accepted in the seattle seahawks as quarter back" alice explains "and you and bella are going to dartmouth so you can study medicine and become a doctor and bella can study english and become a teacher and then once we are finished with our educatinon we all get jobs hopefully in forks or Seattle so we can see eachother a lot more often but during the holidays from school we will come and visit eachother here" Alice concludes smiling slightly.**

**Just then I heard my phone ringing in my pocket I grab my phone and answer it.**

"**hello?" I ask.**

"**hello is this miss isabella swan?" a lady asks on the other end of the line.**

"**yeah it is" I reply**

"**well miss I am sorry to inform you that your mother renee, her husband phil and your father charles have all been hunted down and killed by james o'conner who has been arrested for murder and has earned himself a life sentence."**

"**why did you contact me and not one of my sisters?" I ask.**

"**well miss that is because you are the only one on the will" she states.**

"**wh what? I am the only one on their will?" I ask in disbelief.**

"**yes your parents and step dad left everything to you" the lady tells me "their lawyers will contact you in regards to there belongings" **

"**ok" I say.**

"**goodbye miss swan" she says before the line goes dead**

* * *

**so did you like it? i am sorry it was short but i will get the next chapter uploaded soon please please please reveiw!  
**


	9. the past can come back to haunt you

**i told you i would get it uploaded sooner :) i hope you enjoy this chapter and the next update will probably take a while but i will keep updating please reveiw i love hearing what you think enjoy and reveiw please? :)  
**

* * *

**the past can come back to haunt you**

***1 month later***

**when I told Alice and rose about our parents they didn't react well they broke down crying and barely talked to anyone but they are much better now I sold our parents houses when Carlisle and Esme suggested we stay here but I kept the cars and although I wanted to split the money equally rose and Alice wanted me to keep it and they would ask if they wanted some of it.**

**We have three weeks of school left and I think Alice is planing something but I don't know what she is so frustrating at times.**

"**hey Bella?" Alice says in her pixie voice bringing me out of my thoughts.**

"**yeah?" I ask**

"**can you help me with this?" she asks.**

"**sure Ali, what is it?" **

"**well as you know I have been up to something" I nod " well since it is nearly graduation I am throwing a graduation party! And I need your opinion on where it could be held"**

"**how about in the field by the school?" I suggest**

"**what a great idea! wait what if it rains? I know we could book a gazebo!" she exclaims**

"**great idea Ali" I say "I'm going to the shop you want anything?" I ask her while going for my shoes **

"**um yeah 3 snickers oh and stop off at Starbucks and get me 2 chocolate chunk cookies and a strawberries and crème frappuccino thanks"**

"**yeah OK"**

**once I am back I give Alice her stuff and then head upstairs to find Edward I find him lying in bed sleeping.**

"**jeez Edward still sleeping at half twelve" I state as I open the big curtains that cover the glass wall when they are open and all the light gets in Edward groans and then puts the comforter over his head but I just pull it off.**

"**please just 5 more minutes?" he begs**

"**no not a chance now get up before I get a glass of water" I warn him.**

"**you wouldn't dare" he says sleepily "5 more minutes then I will get up" he says rolling onto his stomach.**

"**fine" I say as I go to the bathroom where Edward has the mini fridge I got him I open the fridge and take out a bottle of water then walk back into the bedroom to find Edward sound asleep again I unscrew the lid of the bottle take a small sip and then gently pull the comforter off of, Edward and onto the floor leaving Edward lying in only his boxers, I poor the whole bottle of cold water onto Edwards back he screams like a girl then jumps out of bed.**

**When he spots me with the empty water bottle he glares at me.**

**Suddenly everyone burst through Edwards door looking worried.**

"**what happened?" they all asked in unison.**

"**Edward wouldn't get up so I made him get up" I say evilly **

"**you will pay for that Bella" Edward says evilly**

"**I did warn you!" I say back and he just smirks probably plotting his revenge.**

** *three weeks later alices party***

**the past three weeks where kinda boring we have now officially graduated and alices party is awesome there is a DJ and everything it's fun and the dresses she got us are really nice she is wearing a black silk ruched strapless dress rose is wearing a sell red silk cocktail dress and I am wearing a blue silk chiffon halter dress.**

**We are all sitting at our table chatting when payphone by maroon 5 ft wiz khalifa comes Alice jumps up and says "c'mon guys let's dance" we all agree and then make our way to the dance floor and we all dance to the song when it finishes beautiful by Christina Anguilla comes on and someone taps me on the shoulder so I turn around and standing there is part of my past that I never wanted to come back to haunt me.**

"**Isabella I have missed you" he states,**

"**well I haven't missed you" I tell him truthfully**

"**is that so?" he asks raising an eyebrow.**

"**who are you?" Edward asks.**

"**black, Jacob black," he tells Edward while never moving his eyes from mine.**

"**what are you doing here?" I ask Jacob.**

"**a friend told me about you coming back to forks so I though I would pay you a visit" he smirks.**

"**you don't have friends, you just have customers" I say and regret it instantly.**

"**what do you mean customers, Bella?" Edward asks and Jacob looks amused.**

"**so you didn't tell him Bella?" Jacob says.**

"**Jacob is a drug dealer Edward" I tell him and he stiffens, he has probably heard all about my addiction from my sisters and my dad because of what mom and phil used to tell them on the phone.**

"**come on Bella we are going" Edward says and wraps his arms around me before turning towards the car park.**

"**see you around Bella" Jacob shouts as we get in the car.**

"**don't worry" Edward says I smile at him.**

"**I have to though if it wasn't for him I would of never touched any drugs after I stopped for a while he got me back onto the drugs he could do it again" I tell Edward voicing my concerns.**

"**don't worry Bella he wont touch you I promise" Edward says sincerely **

* * *

**so what did you think of bella as an ex druggie? good? bad? pm me or reveiw telling me what you think thank you so much for your patience when i update slowly i will start the next chapter as soon as possible :) please reveiw :)  
**


	10. kidnap and ransom

**hey guys i know it's been ages since i last udated and most of yous probably stoped reading ages ago but to those of you who still read my story thank you i apreciate it please reveiw and tell me your opinions if you hate it tell me i wont mind i just want your honest opinions****:)**

* * *

**Kidnap and ransom**

**when we got home the house was silent which was strange as Carlisle and Esme were meant to be here.**

"**where are Carlisle and Esme?" I ask Edward as his forehead creases in confusion.**

"**I don't know, they should be here" he replies sounding worried.**

**Edward turns on the light and a piece of black paper catches my eye I walk over to it and written in white it says; if you ever want to see Carlisle and Esme again I want $100,000 and Bella, sincerely black Jacob black.**

**I gasp when I read it Edward is immediately next to me and reading the note.**

"**no, never, we will get them back but we are not trading them for you!" Edward growls.**

"**Edward" I start but he cuts me off.**

"**Bella if he gets a hold of you.. I .. I don't know what I'd do" he says with pain in his voice.**

"**Edward I can't just let him take them!" I tell him just as Alice, jasper, rose and Emmett come in.**

"**I'm going and your not going to stop me Edward" I say **

"**Bella please we don't know what he could do to you please don't go baby" Edward begs tears running down his cheeks.**

**I kiss him hard on the lips and wipe his tears away but they keep coming, "I'm sorry but I have to do this I'll be back I promise" I say honestly.**

**After I went upstairs and got changed I got my keys, ignoring the pleas from everyone that I stay, and drove to the local park and I phoned Carlisle's phone and as expected Jacob answered on the second ring, "well hello there," he says pretending to be polite,**

"**quit the act Jacob," I say venomously,**

"**nice to speak to you to Bella do you have the money?" he asks desperately.**

"**no, I don't," I tell him,**

"**oh well I guess you will have to do I'll get the money some other way," he says disappointment clear in his voice**

"**where will I meet you?" I ask impatiently **

"**um in the park near the fountain" he says **

"**when?" I ask**

"**whenever you get there I'll be there in 5" he says casually "I'll see you then" he says about to hang up.**

"**Jacob?" I ask**

"**yes?" he says**

"**I want proof you have Carlisle and Esme" I tell him**

"**oh right yeah hold on" he says and I hear the phone being moved,**

"**Bella? What the hell do you think you are doing? you can't trade yourself for us!" Esme shouts through the phone.**

"**I have to do this Esme" I groan she sighs and I hear her pass the phone to someone else **

"**Bella, honey, Esme's right you shouldn't do this you should of called the police" Carlisle whispers,**

"**I know I should of but this way you and Esme are safe and plus Edward, Alice, jasper, rose and Emmett already said that I wouldn't be surprised if they have phoned the cops" I say**

"**five minutes Bella" I hear Jacob say who took the phone "see you then" he says and hangs up.**

**I get out of my car and start walking through the park to the water fountain when my phone rings I take It out of my pocket I see it's Edward calling.**

"**hello?" I answer **

"**Bella, please come back we'll get Carlisle and Esme without swapping you for them" he pleads as I continue walking to the fountain, just then I see Jacob with Carlisle and Esme**

"**Edward, I love you" I tell him and I hear him gasp.**

"**really? Your not just saying it to get me to shut up?" he asks and I can't stop the laugh that comes out my mouth.**

"**I love you, Edward" I tell him again and he gasps again,**

"**I love you too, Bella" he says and I can hear the honesty and love in his voice,**

"**I have to go" I tell him although honestly I don't want to I wish he was here by my side but I know I have to do this alone I'm not dragging anyone else into this mess.**

"**Bella, promise me.. promise me you'll come back" he says.**

"**I promise," I say "I love you"**

"**I love you too, hurry back and let me prove it" he says before hanging up. "hey, jack ass!" I shout getting Jacobs attention he looks extremely pissed off as him Carlisle and Esme walk over to me.**

* * *

**well what did you think good? bad? dif you love it? hate it? tell me by reveiwing or pming me oh and i'm sorry for any grammer mistakes thanks for reading :) **


	11. held captive

**so heres the next chapter hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Held captive**

"**you are so impolite isabella" jacob snaps at me.**

"**yeah you can speak you're so polite yourself, you kidnapped my boyfriends parents and the demand me and $100,000, do you know how long you could get locked up for because of this? Aswell as all your drug charges you've been running from" I say slightly amused when he grimaces.**

"**they only way i'll go to jail is if you've ratted me out and since you're here I assume that isn't the case" he replies smugly,**

"**i haven't called the cops but Edward probably has" I state and jacobs face drops.**

"**but.. but they wont know where we are so they will know what i'm doing but they wont know where to find me" he says,**

"**GPS jake" I tell him**

"**SHIT! phones now!" he demands and we all pass him our phones and watch as he switches them off then smashes them on the ground.**

"**you owe me a new phone asshole" I tell him and he just laughs.**

"**ok, carlisle and esme you can go now and don't bother telling the police where we are we'll be gone before you get home" jacob snaps.**

**Carlisle looks at me and then jacob as if asking me if he should go so I nod and he pulls a reluctant esme away from the park, sudenly jacob trips me up and I hit my head against a tree trunk and I feel blood trickle down my neck before everything goes black...**

***Edward p.o.v* **

"**edward stop pacing or you'll wear a hole through the floor" Alice says yet again, i've been pacing since bella left the house after I told everyone what happened we decided to phone the police and billy black, the new police chief bellas dads old partner, came over and told me to phone bella so I did and she told me she loved me at first I thought she was just trying to make me shut up but she said it again! I still can't believe it, **

"**dude, seriously sit down! We're all worried about them, you don't need to make a hole in the damn floor!" emmett yells at me but I ignore him and continue pacing, when suddenly the front door opens and everyone looks up towards it as carlisle and esme walk in. **

"**MOM, DAD! You're ok!" alice exclaims engulfing them in a hug ever since charlie and renee died alice rose and bella have thought of my parents as there own parents and none of us would have it any other way,**

"**yes honey we are, but that maniac is holding bella captive" my mom whimpers tears running down her cheeks, my dad hugs her as she cries.**

* * *

**well what did you think pm me or reveiw :)  
**


	12. unexpected suprise

hey heres chapter 10 hope you enjoy it

* * *

unexpected suprise  
*b. pov*  
I open my eyes and everything is pitch black, as my eyes start to adjust I see Jacob off in the distance talking to someone I listen carefully but all I can make out is "what have you done Jake!" I try to move and I realise my wrists are tied up behind my back, so I look around for a door.  
*E pov*  
"they were in the park, by the waterfall!" esme tells billy.  
"ok they can't have gone that far, we are searching CCTV footage from allover Washington we will find her" billy says just as a voice on his walkie talkie says "tall male wearing black was spotted carrying an unconscious girl 10 minutes ago he was heading to a car but sped off onto the back roads towards Seattle"  
"thanks Joe get as many cars there as we can" billy replies.  
"yes sir"  
"oh god!" Alice cries "he said unconscious!"  
before I can think I'm out of the door and running to my car I hear my mom and dad shouting me back but I don't listen.  
*B pov *  
there are three doors one that leads out to the street the other two are offices I figuered out I'm in billy's old abandoned storage warehouse that me and my sisters used to play in when we were younger Jacob and the person he was speaking to went into the left office and locked the door.  
I am currently trying to get the rope from around my wrists off suddenly my hand slips through and I'm free I think of running but they will hear me so instead I climb the stairs too the attic and find the hay bail I hid my first phone in when I was younger I take the phone out and turn the phone on it turns on without a problem even though it has been there for at least 4 years a warning sign comes up saying low battery so I quickly dial Alice's mobile number, she picks up on the first ring.  
"hello?" she sobs  
"Ali, its me, I'm at the Billy's warehouse the one we used to play in when we were younger" I whisper  
"oh my god bella!" she shouts and I hear the phone move.  
"Bella where are you?" Billy asks.  
"I think I'm in your old warehouse"  
"ok stay as far away from Jacob as possible until I get there ok?" billy asks  
"yes" I reply before the phone dies.  
*E pov*  
I drive on the outskirts of town thinking where would he take her when it hits me, Billy blacks warehouse. I'm outside the warehouse now thinking wether I should go in or if I should phone everyone first I decide to go in so I quietly slip in the door when I hear two people's laughter one I reconise as Jacob the other is a strangers so I look around to see if I can see Bella.  
I see a table and something wet beside it so I walk over and notice its blood I continue looking around I check upstairs and I here someone tapping there fingers impatiently so I look behind the hay bail and see Bella.  
"Bella!" I whisper in relief  
she looks up at me and smiles lazily that's when I notice the blood gushing from her head I pick her up and take her out the door and to my car just as billy and some other police get there.  
"Billy!" I shout and he rushes over to me "I found her upstairs her head is gushing with blood" I cry  
"joey get over here, I want this kid to get a police escort to the hospital now!" Billy orders.  
I get in the car and speed off behind joey we get to the hospital in just under three minutes I pick Bella out of the car at first she puts her arms around my neck but before we get to the door her body goes limp in my arms. A doctor takes Bella from me and puts her on a stretcher and takes her off into an OR.  
I phone everyone and let them know and they get here in ten minutes.  
"blood was pooring out of her head they took her straight into the operating room" I tell them tears streaming down my cheeks as they all hug me.

After two hours of waiting the doctor comes out and after asking our relations to Bella he asks me to go into his office with him.  
"take a seat" he says smiling, that's good right? he wouldn't smile if Bella died in the operating table would he?  
"don't look so worried, your girlfriennd is fine the operation was a great success, but.." oh god what now? "we found something when we were testing blood samples, we found out that Bella is pregnant"  
"pregnant? are you sure?" I ask too shocked to be excited.  
"yes we are 100 percent sure but since it is so early on I doubt Bella has any clue about this so would you like to tell her or would it be better coming from us?"  
"I'll tell her" I say excitedly  
"ok, you and your family can see her now" he says and I walk out with a grin on my face I'm going to be a dad!  
"we can see her he said she is fine" I tell everyone and they smile as we all go and see Bella.

* * *

so what did you think? enjoy it? review or pm me and tell me what you think. thanks for reading.


End file.
